Various systems are known which allow isolating or sensing of particle or analyte concentration within a liquid solution. Such systems are used in many applications, such as sensing water quality or the presence of contaminants in biological samples. One prior art approach utilizes holographic optical tweezers in which a high power laser beam is split into several separate beams, with each beam having a fraction of the total power. The beams are then used to attract or repel particles of a certain type. However the throughput for such an approach is unacceptably low and the system is very costly due to the expense of adequate high power laser sources. Therefore, improvements are needed in the field.